Raphael vs los Tamales
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: April y los Hamato deciden poner en práctica la receta más difícil y deliciosa que encontraron en un libro, pero esta parece tener a Raphael como su más mortal enemigo y un plan no tarda en aparecer. ¿Raphael conseguirá sobrevivir o todos terminarán con hambre?


—¡Miren chicos, al fin lo encontré! —exclama la pelirroja entrando triunfalmente a la alcantarilla.

Intrigados por el tono alegre y sin atisbo de misión, Donnie, Mikey y Leo dan la espalda a la tv y se acercan a la chica ya en el sofá.

—¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas April?

—De esto Leo —Saca un enorme libro de su mochila—. Era de mi abuela, aquí escribió todas las recetas de cocina que aprendió a lo largo de toda su vida de viajes y safaris, algunos a Puerto Rico. Y esta —Abre el libro en las páginas separadas por un marcador tricolor—, ¡es la más deliciosa y difícil de preparar!

—¿Ta...ma...les? Ja, suena a algo que en su tamaño está mal —bromea Mikey.

—Son ingredientes un poco difíciles de conseguir —señala Donnie mirando con enojo al menor—. Por ejemplo, no sabía que el maíz salía de hojas.

Todos, incluido Splinter que pasaba por allí con una taza de té lo observan sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo saberlo todo! Es obvio que ignore lo mundano por sobre lo científico. Por ejemplo, si quieren que recite los nucleótidos por base nitrogenada y grupo fosfato del ácido desoxirribonuclei...

—No nacen de hojas Donnie, son cubiertos por ellas —le interrumpe April con una amable sonrisa—, y estoy segura de que no será difícil, una visita al Barrio Vato bastará.

—Creo que algunas de estas especias están en la despensa —dice Splinter acercándose a los muchachos que se sobresaltan un poco—, sería prudente ir a revisar antes de ir.

Donnie carga el libro, la sonrisa de Mikey contagia la más tímida de Leonardo y siguiendo a Splinter descubren que la cocina alberga anaqueles nunca antes vistos.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo único que haría falta April?

—Ya sólo la masa, hojas y anís que estoy segura hallaré en el supermercado.

—¡Yo te acompaño April!

—¡Yo también!

—¡No Mikey! Tú quédate a contar los granos de sal, no queremos que quede salado.

—No... —lloriquea—. ¡Donnie...!

—Creo que tenemos problemas más grandes que la sal.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Leo?

El líder señala una nota en mayúsculas y tinta roja y comienza a leer:

 _—"Nunca, por ningún motivo, esta receta debe prepararse cuando se está enojado. Tampoco si alguien de la casa lo está, de lo contrario la masa sentirá esa energía negativa y no esponjará"._

—Pero yo no estoy enojada, tampoco... —Alza la mirada y en todos los presentes ve la misma expresión, en la tinta una pista—. Ahh...

—Raphael —pronuncian al unísono y comienzan a pensar.

—¿Cómo haremos para que no se enoje chicos?

—Eso es imposible April, por lo que sé nació así —ríe Mikey.

—¿Y en dónde está?

—En el dojo, hoy entrena dos horas extra.

—Podriamos decirle la verdad, sé que entenderá.

—No lo creo April, seguro que si le decimos la sola idea de que consideramos arruinará la receta le molestará y la misión habrá terminado antes de empezar. Debemos pensar en...

—Ah... Estoy tan cansado —suspira Raphael masajeando su hombro izquierdo—, todo lo que quiero es... ¿Chicos, qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban viendo televisión...

¡Alerta, alerta! Todos los presentes se miran asustados y mientras el de rojo se sirve agua, a sus espaldas realizan una junta exprés donde el primero en salir expulsado es Splinter.

—Uhmm —observa la mirada orgullosa de todos sus alumnos y adquiere confianza en su injusta misión. Pero al cabo misión...— ¡Raphael!

Asustado por el fortísimo grito, el ninja se sobresalta y suelta la jarra, el estruendo del vidrio rompiéndose potencializa la sorpresa y termina tosiendo un poco de agua.

—¡Sen... Sensei! ¡Me asustaste! —exclama temblando por el agua que cayó sobre su acalorado cuerpo—, ¿por qué me gritas?

—Ya les he dicho que beber en vasos de plástico es peligroso, hay muchos gérmenes y químicos almacenados en su estructura.

Raph parpadea confundido y mira a todos en busca de apoyo, pero sólo halla indignación y reproche.

—Pero Sensei, ¡vivimos en una alcantarilla! Las bacterias son lo de menos, y además nosotros estamos hechos de químicos. No me regañes...

La expresión asustada y triste que Raphael pone cada que les llama la atención hace flaquear su regaño y por un segundo piensa en abandonar la misión, pero al siguiente piensa que después podrá compartirle un tamal a modo de disculpa y prosigue.

—Dije gérmenes, no bacterias. Pero en vista de tu desobediencia y afán de ponerte en peligro, te ordeno vayas al dojo a meditar tus acciones.

—Pero Sensei...

—Raphael.

—¡De allí vengo!

—Raphael.

—¡Ten...!

—¡Raphael! —grita alzando su dedo índice y medio—, ¿debo ordenarlo otra vez?

El chico encoje los hombros y niega enérgicamente. Coloca el vaso en la basura y corre al dojo, resbalando contra la mesa un par de veces.

—¡Luego vendrás a limpiar! —grita de último. Suspira—. He conseguido quizá una hora, debemos aprovecharla. Leonardo y Casey irán a comprar lo que haga falta.

—¡Hola! —saluda el vigilante.

—...de acuerdo —murmura el líder observando al chico salido de quien sabe donde—. Entonces nos vamos.

—¡Claro! Oye ¿a dónde vamos?

—April y yo comenzaremos la receta.

—Sí Sensei —responde con una sonrisa.

—Donatello y Miguel Ángel protegerán la cocina.

—¡Hai Sensei! —exclaman y salen del lugar.

—Bien. ¿April?

—Lista Sensei —responde decidida.

—Bueno, entonces —Se arremanga la hakama—, empecemos.

Y allá a lo lejos bajo la sombra del árbol, Raphael considera mudarse a Brooklyn o donde sea.

—¡Yo no hice nada malo...!

* * *

¿Que qué me fumé?

No, nada; simplemente se me ocurrió x3

La gracia que el título me hace fue la principal motivación. ¿Alguien *se pone casco de Capitán América* ubica la referencia? Así es, "Raphael vs El Volcán" capítulo creo 24 o 43 de la serie del '87 nwn

Eso y que, a mí también me echaron de casa en Año Nuevo para no arruinar los tamales ;n; la pasé tan mal...

Espero Raphie lo pase mejor c:

Además ¿no han notado que cuando Splinter los regaña, Raphie siempre pone carita de perrito triste? A mí me rompe el corazón ;n;

Bye nwn/

~No dejes que Celestia o NightmareMoon te envíen a la Luna.


End file.
